Slushy
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Tag to "Micheal" Kurt wasn't sure what happened at first. One minute he was being pushed aside, the next Blaine was on the ground, screaming. Klaine, fluff, Blangst, drugged!Blaine, Comforting!Kurt


**Slushy**

Kurt wasn't sure what happened at first. One minute he was being pushed aside, the next Blaine was on the ground, screaming.

Time caught up with him then.

He dropped to the floor beside him, the sounds causing his stomach to plummet and smash to the floor. _No, no, not Blaine. No, you can't hurt Blaine!_ Some stupid part of his mind bellowed.

"Honey!"

He tried turning him over, moving his hands to see what happened. Maybe if he looked at the damage then it would go away or…or…_something_! Kurt ignored the Warblers as they left. Blaine was his only concern. Blaine was, was crying. God…

"What's wrong?" Blaine didn't answer, only sobbed harder, frantic and broken. Kurt was panicking, there was no doubt about it. He was scared

"Shh, shh," Kurt soothed, finally managing to get words out, frantic. "Blaine, Blaine, baby, it's alright. It's okay. Shh…hush, hush. Don't rub, don't do that, shh… Let me see. Let me see. Look at me, baby. Look at me." He tried once again to get his hands away. "Baby, what happened? Huh? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong, Blaine, please? What hurts?"

"My eyes!" Blaine choked, curling into a tighter ball. "Kurt, my eyes; something's wrong!" He was screaming again, sobbing in pain. Kurt carefully took him into his arms, cradling him close and not giving a shit about the juice seeping into his jeans.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Quinn said, running for her purse.

"It's okay, it's okay, Blaine. Quinn's going to get help, it's okay," he soothed. Rachel swiftly handed him a water bottle, Artie a sports towel a second later. "Shh, shh, move your hands, baby. Move your hands," he urged, gently prying his fingers away. Blaine whimpered, letting another sob out, eyes still shut tight. "Relax, relax," he said softly.

"It hurts!"

"Shh, I know, I know. Just relax for a second. Shh…" He carefully poured the water over his eyes, at least getting the ice and juice out. Blaine hissed, rubbing out of reflex. Kurt held his wrist, pulling him back.

"They're on their way," Quinn said, out of breath and trotting back over.

"Thank you," he said before turning right back to him, cradling him close, allowing him to curl against his stomach, face still in his hands. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here, I've got you. It's okay Blaine."

"I don't get it," Santana said, voice hushed. "It's just a slushy, it can't be that bad."

"There's gotta be something wrong with it," Mike said.

"You think they did something to it?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, but if he did they're fuckin' toast. I don't care what kind of gay Hogwarts they go to. I'll still kick their ass!" Puck snarled.

"I say we settle this the way we do back home when a foreigner hurts one of our own," Rory said determinedly, jaw set.

"Throw four-leafed clovers at them?" Brittany asked.

"Beat their heads with a Hurley stick!" He growled. Puck and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Did you guys see what happened?" Mercedes said, chewing her lip.

"Sebastian took the slushy out of the bag," Finn said, looking at the blank space in front of him as he spoke, as if watching it happen again, "and went to throw it at…at Kurt. Blaine pushed him out of the way and…" They all turned, looking at the couple on the floor, Rachel by Kurt's side, waiting to see if there was anything she could do.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't opened his eyes since he'd been hit with the blinding orange that had stung so deeply. His left eye didn't appear to be much of a problem. It was the right one that continued to throb and spark with nasty amounts of pain.<p>

He felt Kurt's hand linked with his the entire ride to the hospital, and he dared to glance a peek at him. His eyes were filled with tears, shining in the fluorescent glow of the ambulance. "I'm okay," he assured.

"You're still crying," Kurt said, shaking his head impatiently. He was scared.

"I think it's because the last time something like this happened it was the same amount of pain, only all over and three boys had done it, not an iced beverage," he chuckled, tears leaking from sheer reflex now.

Kurt leaned down and kissed his forehead, holding his cheek. "Close your eyes until we get there. We still don't know what's wrong." He gently rubbed his forehead, watching the tears leak from under closed lids.

_This was supposed to be me, _he thought startlingly. _I was supposed to take that slushy to the face, not him. My poor Blaine…_

He kissed his hand when they took him for the eye exam, wondering where the hell his parents were and why they were making these decisions over the phone instead of being there for their injured son like they damn well should have been!

"I'll see you in a bit," he said softly, smiling a little. Blaine nodded, not letting go until they wheeled him away, looking back a few times once they did. Kurt sighed, thinking back to a conversation they had over the summer.

"_I hate hospitals," _Blaine had said, shuddering a little. _"I spent way too much time in them at my old school. They creep me out. Everything's so cold and colorless. I hate it." _

"_Blaine,_" Kurt said gently, bumping his arm. _"If they scare you, you can say so."_ He blushed, embarrassed.

"_Yeah, they kinda freak me out."_ He said softly.

He thought of that now, watching Blaine go, knowing that he was positively terrified.

"It's okay, Blaine!" He called, nodding and smiling. "It'll be alright."

He got a tiny smile before he disappeared around the corner.

He sat in the seat for over an hour, pacing for another thirty-five minutes before he came back around, still in the wheelchair, hands folded in his lap, looking nervous. His face was clean, and –Kurt's stomach fell again—there was an eye-patch covering his right eye. He went to him instantly, looking at the nurse and taking his hand.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked, looking from him to the RN.

"We're not sure yet," she said truthfully. "The tests will take several hours to come back, but we want to keep Blaine here to make sure nothing else goes wrong, so we're transferring him to a room." Blaine looked up at him, his visible eye big and watery. God, the last thing he wanted to do was stay here. The nurse patted the arm of the wheelchair, smiling sweetly as she walked away. "I'll be back in a minute, sweetie."

Kurt rolled Blaine to an empty corner of the waiting room before hugging him tight, hissing his cheek and holding his face. "I called the police," he said. "But…but we have no proof that he did something to it." Blaine nodded, eyes wet.

"What if…what if I lose my eye, Kurt?" He whispered. "What if they can't fix what it?" Seeing Blaine like this scared the hell out of him. He'd never seen him cry before, not like this. Teary-eyed, yes, but not…not _broken_.

"Shh, hey, hey, it's alright," he held him again, kneeling down to face him. "Everything's gonna be okay. They'll find a way to fix you without you having to lose your eye, baby." Blaine bowed his head, crying again into Kurt's shoulder.

"You won't want to be with me if they do," he sobbed brokenly. "No one wants that. Who would want a one-eyed boyfriend?"

"Blaine, honey," Kurt said, cradling his cheeks, forehead against his, "I will love you no matter what happens. I _love_ you. I don't care if you're orange, or purple. I don't care if you have one eye or five eyes, I love _you_, not the way you look. Although it's a wonderful bonus," he grinned, nuzzling their noses. Blaine smiled. He laughed quietly. "Now, the nurse is gonna come back, give you some _wonderful_ pain medication and a prescription for more later and you'll feel a million times better."

"Will you stay with me?" He asked softly.

"If your parents will let me," he nodded. Blaine scoffed.

"I'm lucky my mother is tearing herself away from selling condos to rich guys that like to hunt to see if I'm okay," he mumbled.

"And your-?"

"Don't get me started on Dad," he whispered. Kurt gently stroked his cheek, giving a small smile that Blaine returned with his own sad one.

* * *

><p>It took another hour for Blaine's mother to make an appearance, after Blaine was in full swing of his pain-killer high. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Kurt, nuzzling his face into his chest and babbling on, slurring his words slightly when he spoke.<p>

"Hey, Kurt," he giggled. Kurt smiled.

"Yes, Blaine?" He said, humoring him.

"You know what I look like with this eye-patch?"

"A pirate?" He ventured.

"How did you know that?" He exclaimed, his good eye wide. Kurt laughed, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'm a magician," he said. Blaine giggled.

"No you're not, you're amazing. And beautiful," he slurred. Kurt continued stroking his hair, looking up to finally notice Blaine's mother standing in the doorway.

"Blaine, what is wrong with you?" She said, stalking toward him.

"Nice of you to show up," he mumbled, glancing up at her, face still resting on his shoulder. She tried to get a better look at his injury without touching Kurt or even acknowledging that he was there. Blaine, drugged and even more stubborn that usual, ignored her, leaning further into Kurt's chest.

Kurt blushed, flustered and uncomfortable.

"Blaine, honey, look at your mom," he whispered. Blaine shook his head.

"No, I like you better," he grumbled.

"Blaine…" He warned softly.

He sighed, looking at his mother, who was glaring at the floor, but even in his state he knew who that look was meant for.

"I'm fine, Mom," he said, sitting up. She touched his face, carefully lifting up his eye-patch to peer at his eye. Blaine hissed, jerking away from her so it was back on his face.

"I knew putting you back in public schools was-"

"A kid from _Dalton_ did this, Mom." He wasn't about to tell her that the slushy that had done this was meant for the boy beside him. Kurt felt another stab of guilt spike through him. His mother said nothing, now fussing with his un-styled hair.

"I hate it when your hair's like this," she muttered, sighing. "And you smell."

"I had a high fructose corn-syrup drink thrown at my face," he spat. "I'm sorry I'm embarrassing you." She shook her head, glaring at Kurt, as if his comments were his fault.

"I'm going to sign you out, then we can go home," she said.

"What did the doctor say?" He demanded, fear in his voice.

"You need surgery. You'll get it next week," she said breezily, turning. His stomach dropped, face paling, eyes wide.

"Surgery?"

"Yes, now I'll be right back to take you home."

"I don't wanna go with you," he said, squeezing Kurt's arm. "I want Kurt to take me home." Her scowl stayed.

"Fine," she looked at Kurt, acknowledging his existence for the first time since he arrived. "He'll probably need help getting cleaned up."

"I know," he said, returning her cold demeanor. "What did you think I would do? Leave him to fend for himself? I won't leave him unless he wants me to."

She spun on her heel, stalking away from them. Kurt shook his head, taking Blaine into his arms and holding him close.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled. "My parents suck." Kurt gently kissed his forehead, hating that Blaine was feeling this way.

"Hey, Blaine," he said, knowing how easily distracted he would be under the influence of these painkillers. "Do you remember that time we went to Forever XXI and spent three hours trying to find a cardigan that they ended up not having?" He nodded, still pouting. "And do you remember what happened the next morning?" Blaine's face broke into an adorable dimpled grin.

"It was in a box on my porch the next morning because you ordered it weeks before for my birthday," he giggled.

"You remember that time we got in a whipped cream fight at Baskin Robins?" He offered. Blaine laughed again.

"I totally won," he said proudly. Kurt smiled, happy that Blaine was now in better spirits, smiling, dimpled and gorgeous. And sticky, very sticky, and the sickly sweet smell was starting to give Kurt a headache, through no fault of his own.

"Yes you did. Now let's go get you cleaned up and in some comfortable clothes," he offered.

"Can we watch _The Princess Bride_ too?" He asked, eyes huge and excited. Kurt doubted he'd get through the first ten minutes before the medication totally knocked him out but the least he could do is humor him.

"Absolutely we can, baby."

* * *

><p>"Alright, arms up," Kurt said, smiling when he lifted his arms in a very kindergarten fashion. He carefully tugged his shirt over his head, carefully tugging the collar from his face so as not to disturb his injury. He grimaced as the shirt stuck, a dried orange stain remaining on Blaine's now bare chest. He stroked his cheek. Blaine leaned into the touch, sighing softly, content.<p>

"Are we gonna take a shower?" He asked.

"Not with your eye like that," he said softly. He dipped the washcloth into the warm, soapy water in the bathroom sink beside him, sponging away the mess on his chest, stomach and neck.

"Mmm," Blaine sighed, leaning against Kurt, face buried in his neck. "Kurt, you're so pretty." The lucid boy blushed.

"You're on serious pain medication, Blaine, I can't take you seriously right now," he teased.

"Because of the eye-patch?" Blaine said, voice muffled by Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled.

"Because of the eye-patch."

He got Blaine cleaned off and into clean clothes –which caused a massive giggle-fest from Blaine—and tucked into bed.

He was about to put _The Princess Bride_ into the VCR when he heard Blaine sniffle behind him. When he turned, his heart fell. Blaine's head was bowed, crying softly, hands folded on his lap. "Blaine?" He crept back onto the bed, placing his hands over his after lifting his chin. "Blaine, baby, what's wrong?"

"They were my _friends_, Kurt," he whimpered. "My friends and they…they did this to me. Why?"

"Honey, that slushy wasn't for you, it was-"

"I know! That's what makes it so terrible!" He sobbed. "They thought Sebastian was gonna hurt you, and they all _know_ how much you mean to me. You're everything to me and they just…they just let him…" He shook his head. "Friends don't hurt other friend's boyfriends," he sniffled. "They just don't!"

"Hey, hey, come here, honey," he said, taking him into his arms, rocking slowly. "It's okay. I'm sure they didn't know Sebastian did something to it."

"Still…" He moaned. He cried for awhile. "I don't have a lot of friends, Kurt. I think I only have one now." Kurt frowned, looking down at him.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine gazed up at him. "You're my only friend, Kurt. The Warblers aren't anymore, and everyone in Glee Club is mad at me now…You're my only friend. And-and you're gonna leave me soon!" He went into another crying fit, clinging to him, broken. Kurt new a lot of this was enabled by the medicine, but that didn't make it hit any less harder.

"What do you mean? I'm not gonna leave you, baby," he assured.

"Yes you are! You're gonna go to NYADA and meet someone better looking and more talented than stupid me and never come back to Ohio because you're gonna be famous and wonderful and I'll be stuck here making coffee!" He babbled.

"Hey," Kurt lifted his chin, kissing him as gently as he possibly could. "There is _no way_ I could meet someone better looking _or_ more talented than you-"

"Meryl Streep," he said, challenging him.

"Okay, _besides_ Meryl Streep, I could never meet anyone 'better' than you. It _kills_ me to think about going all the way to New York without you. But I know that you'll be right behind me and I will visit you _every chance I get_. I will not forget about you and there's no way I'm letting you give up those big dreams of yours to work at The Lima Bean for the rest of your life. It's just not happening, Mr. Anderson," he said firmly. He kissed him again, running his fingers through his curls. "Now, let's watch this movie."

Blaine hugged him for just a little longer, squeezing tight. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, baby," he swore.

Blaine fell asleep on Kurt's chest before Wesley defeated Inigo on the Cliffs of Insanity, but not before mumbling, "Will you stay here with me tonight?" Kurt kissed his forehead.

"As you wish." The brunette smiled, nuzzling the un-patched side of his face deeper into Kurt's shirt, happy for the moment. Kurt sighed. He may be murderously angry at Sebastian and want to rip him to pieces for what he'd done to Blaine, and even that wouldn't be atonement for this, but at this particular moment in time, snuggled under the covers with him, knowing he wasn't in pain or even afraid because he was beside him gave him enough contentment to relax.

He would be there for him every step of the way, by his side when he was in and out of surgery, because that's what you do for someone when you love them.

And after all of that, _then_ he would put Sebastian's head on a stick in his front yard. He smiled to himself at the thought, burying his face in Blaine's hair and falling asleep.

**End**


End file.
